Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-8x - 8}{x} \times 8$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-8x - 8) \times 8} {(x) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-64x - 64}{x}$